Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas Gets Bumped's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories *In Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas puffs along his branchline with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice. One day they are running late, after being told by some advice from Percy, his three freight cars, and caboose. Thomas and his coaches pick up some children to Bertie to take home to their parents after being told about a bus braking down. After arriving late at night, James, with his three coaches, his boxcar, and his caboose, and Percy, his three freight cars, and caboose tell Thomas about Sir Topham Hatt about to get cross with him. As Thomas arrives next morning at Knapford station, Sir Topham Hatt is gone, and when Thomas sets off along his branchline with his five coaches, he comes off the rails on a burnt stretch on his tracks. Thomas is left to shunt freight cars in the yard, and when Bertie picks up Thomas's passengers, Thomas's branchline gets repaired. When Percy puffs by with Henry's coaches, Sir Topham Hatt decides to change Thomas's timetable, so that he and Bertie can work together more, since Thomas's branchline is repaired, before Thomas reunites with his passengers. *In Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party, Edward passes Trevor with nine cattle cars and caboose on his train, that he was hauling, and when Trevor tells him about the Garden Party with the Vicar being so busy and forgetting to put the posters for no-one to know about the party. Edward gets an idea, and picks up his coaches, and gets the garden party's put on his cab and coaches, before he arrives at the station, thanks to the argeement of Sir Topham Hatt. Trevor goes by hauling a coach filled with people and saves Bertie by helping Terence. *In Diesel Does It Again, Percy and Duck are enjoying their work at the Harbour, pulling and pushing freight cars full of cargo to and from. As James shunts several freight cars into a long line, Thomas leaves with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Devious Diesel, who of which Duck met, has returned, but shunts four freight cars together, and growls angrily. Despite not trusting DIesel, Duck and Percy are not going to leave their shed while not trusting Diesel, who clanks by, hauling nine freight cars on his own. He later bumps several freight cars so hard that the loads go everywhere, leaving Percy, who has a caboose coupled up, and Duck, who is coupled to eleven freight cars. Diesel later shunts five china clay cars into the sea by accident, and gets sent away. *In Gordon and the Famous Visitor, a famous visitor has arrived on Sodor to meet the engines. The engine is City of Truro, a GWR 4-4-0 City class No. 3717, who enjoys talking to the other engines at night, and leaves early the next morning, hauling a maroon coach, and ten gray and blue coaches. Gordon, after seeing No. 3440, decides to do a hundred miles per hour, just like City of Truro's record, while hauling four coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train. As Gordon loses his dome, he returns home to his shed, only to be teased by the other engines. *In Donald's Duck, Duck takes eleven freight cars, but pulls three Slip coaches past Thomas, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, then shunts several freight cars around the yard. Duck decides to have a branchline of his own and gets two autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel. Duck later pulls his eleven freight car working with caboose to build a new station at the port. As Donald, Toby, and Duck are working, Duck and Donald talk about Sir Topham Hatt relaying on Duck. Donald teases Duck about quacking as he laid an egg. Duck decides to get back at Donald for teasing him. Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, with three vans and a caboose, pass Donald, hauling several freight cars, and Duck, hauling his eleven freight cars and caboose. When Donald gets a small white duckling named Dilly on board, Dilly shares the fireman's sandwiches, and rides in the tender, because she is tamed, with Donald hauling several freight cars. *In Percy and the Signal, Percy goes by, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, but teases Gordon into thinking of being late, and tricks James into staying in the shed, leaving the other engines to do his work, hauling some coaches and freight cars. After Percy leaves with his four freight cars and caboose, he later gets tricked into going backward from a signal of misunderstanding while hauling three freight cars and a caboose, and when Gordon goes past with four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester, Percy decides to go back to the shed, cross. *In Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train, Thomas, with six freight cars and a caboose on his train, and Percy, with four freight cars and a caboose on his train, pull the Mail Train through the night to deliver the Mail on time. One night, Henry with the Flying Kipper, arrives late and talks to Percy about the mail boat being delayed. Percy arrives with his train in the morning with Harold teasing him. At night time, Thomas and Percy, coupled to their two trains, talk about the person in charge of the mail complaining to Sir Topham Hatt about the delay last night. Thomas and Percy are determined to make up for lost time, but get bullied by Harold, then start speeding up to make up to get things going. When Thomas rescues a man, who misses his train, Percy arrives the next day with his three coaches to see Harold, who is sad of the wind being too strong. Sir Topham Hatt, that night, proclaims to Thomas and Percy, the mail is the pride of the line. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy